poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Rush of Ninja Wisdom in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Ash Ketchum: All right, Froakie, way to go! (Froakie throws frubbles on the cliff) Ash Ketchum: I want you to face the rock and use bubble! (Froakie fires Bubble on the rock) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Now use Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Yes! Emerl: Awesome job! Tai Kamiya: Excellent, Agumon! You're the mon! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meowth: Okay, net! (The Robot Ninja Meowth fires a net and traps Frogadier, while a swarm of Zackbots attacks Greymon) Ash & Sanpei: Frogadier! Tai Kamiya: Greymon! Omi: This looks bad! 'James: '''Oh, hear, hear! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu takes off his ninja uniform and tries to attack) '''Meowth: '''More net! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, too? '''Greymon: '''Pikachu! (He tries to save Pikachu and Frogadier, but a swarm of Zackbots continues to attack him) '''James: '''Oh, you're a correct shot! '''Jessie: '''Catching three Pokémon hits the spot! '''Zach Varmitech: '''You'll never save you're friends, orange digital dinosaur! (Laughing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''No way! Froakie, quick attack, once more! (Froakie charges) '''Meowth: '(Laughs) The only way you can dodge these is not be here! (Meowth presses the button and unleashes robotic Meowth coins to hit Froakie, but dodges them all. Next Greymon tries his best to get rid of the Zackbots all over him, but they continue to keep coming and attack him over and over again) 'Tai Kamiya: '''Greymon! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Tai, wait! (Tai runs trying to save Greymon, but the Zackbots grabs him) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''The Infernites: '''Tai, no! (The other heroes try to save Tai, but the Zackbots and Donita's pose beam trap the heroes) '''Emerl: '''No! (Tai helplessly watches seeing Greymon getting beaten by the Zackbots swarm) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Greymon! Don't lose hope, your strength is in your hands! Be a strong Courage for Everyone! (Flashback starts with Tai and Agumon had great times together during their journey in the Kalos. Next Froakie starts to remember it's training with Ash and Sanpei's Frogadier. As the flashback ends, Froakie yells and Greymon opens his eyes and begins to glow orange as so as Tai's digivice and his crest of courage) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Do it, Greymon! DIGIVOLVE!!! (Froakie begins to activate Double Team and the orange glow on Greymon blasts the Zackbots away) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What's going on? '''Sanpei: '''Froakie's using Double Team! '''Teslo: '''What's happening to Greymon? '''Henry Wong: '''Greymon is digivolving! (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) '''MetalGreymon: '(Yells) 'Verminious Snaptrap: '''What's going on?! '''Vulk: '''Wow! Greymon digivolve! '''Flain: '''Into what?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''MetalGreymon! '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! (He fires the Giga Blaster on the Zackbots and traps freeing the heroes) '''Major Nixel: '''What?! '''Meowth: '''I don't wanna play Pick the Real Pokémon! '''Zach Varmitech: '''It's that Orange Dinosaur in that Metal Armor, Get em! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Stay still! (The villains charges to attack) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now... Water Pulse! '''MetalGreymon: '''Mega Claw! (Multiple Froakie fires Water Pulse and MetalGreymon fires his Trident Arm and hits the villains and frees Pikachu and Frogadier) '''Donita Donata: '''No! '''Major Nixel: '(Growls) '''Sanpei: '''Wow, Froakie did it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping the robot and the villains) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's wrap this up! '''Sanpei: '''Okay! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're with you guys! Ready MetalGreymon? '''MetalGreymon: '''Ready! '''Ash & Sanpei: '''Use Water Pulse! '''MetalGreymon: '''Giga Blaster! (Froakie and Frogadier fires Water Pulse and MetalGreymon fires Giga Blaster on the robot and send the villains flying up to the sky) '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''Tai Kamiya: '''See ya, losers! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie and Pikachu, your safe! '''Sanpei: '''Amazing! You were great, Frogadier! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Tai, you saved us. How can you thank you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Don't thank me. Thank MetalGreymon, Froakie and Frogadier who saved us all. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts